First Actions of a Spruced Boy
by NotMarge
Summary: First, he's got to deal the cards. Then . . .


I do not own American Horror Story: Coven.

I still do not own zombie boys. *more relief*

First Actions of a Spruced Boy

* * *

><p>Ms. Fiona wasn't kidding when she said I had to keep dealing until she won her money back.<p>

We had to play several more hands before she got her part of the pot back.

She took a little of mine too, but not much. Said she didn't need it and I did.

We talked about nothing in particular, just chatted and joked a little.

Just playing gin.

I had the thought that we were visiting like little old maids, or an aunt and her favorite nephew. You know, the one who will actually show up for a few hours a week.

And not just for the money handout either.

Even though I did get to keep about ten dollars' worth that was hers to begin with.

I had the fleeting thought that this was what it was supposed to be like at home with your family.

Relaxed companionship, with no angst or confusion or worry.

Or inappropriate touching or shame.

But thinking of my mother made me sad and a little sick, so I let it go.

Plus, I didn't want to lose my hand.

I had good cards.

And I won.

Again.

Fiona tossed down her cards with a disgusted flair but her face revealed she wasn't much in a huff.

"Well that's enough for now," she conceded lightly. "I've got business and I bet you want to go to talk to your girl now that you can."

I smiled a little and felt my cheeks warm.

"Which one is it?" she asked casually, as if she didn't really care.

"Zoe," I said, feeling a little bashful.

Her eyes searched my face, like she was trying to figure me out.

"Not Madison?"

_Oh, _hell_ no._

I shook my head, trying not to grimace.

"Good." She smiled and patted my face fondly with a gloved hand. "She's hell on wheels."

I swallowed a chuckle at her honesty as she drew away to leave.

"Ms. Fiona?" I ventured hesitantly.

She stopped at the doorway, one hand on the frame.

"Yeah?"

I couldn't form words for a second. My feelings were too big for things like words. I forced them anyway.

"Thank you."

She smiled. It was lovely.

"Sure thing."

Then she was gone.

And I was alone in the kitchen.

I gathered the cards and slid them back into the pouch. Placed them on a shelf.

Folded up the dollar bills and carefully put them in my pocket.

And wandered out of the kitchen.

I was heading upstairs when I heard voices in the parlor.

I edged closer, still out of sight, listening to their exchange.

Zoe's.

"Nan, you did the best you could."

Mad Madison's.

"Just forget about it. She was a dumb old cow anyway."

And the other one.

The little one.

Nan.

"I thought I was getting through to her! It was working! I only told her those things because he wanted her to face the truth! So she could repent and be absolved in the eyes of God! So she could prepare herself to face Him! It's what he wanted!"

Her voice choked up, thick with tears.

"I was only telling her because he _asked_ me to. And now I'll never see him _again_!"

Her voice cracked and broke.

Zoe murmured something reassuring I couldn't quite make out.

Mad Madison suggested Nan tell the woman where to stick her self-righteousness. Which sounded really painful.

And I knew what I was going to do.

Quietly, I slipped out of the house.

And stood on the front porch in the bright sunshine uncertainly.

I hadn't been outside since Zoe had brought me here when I was crazy and nuts.

I slowly walked down the steps and across the cobblestones toward the large black gate.

When I closed it behind me, I stood still on the street.

I felt strange, horribly exposed.

_Hey, everybody, look at the feral zombie boy! And didja know his mom used to try to get him to touch her p-_

Nobody noticed me.

Well, that's not entirely true.

A girl with a dark ponytail walked by, yakking on her phone.

When she glanced up and saw me, her green eyes flashed and her lips twitched in a smile.

Then she was gone.

I didn't really know what to do with that so I just stared after her for a moment.

Then I remembered my idea.

I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know which way to go.

I chose left.

* * *

><p>When I saw the house again, I was relieved.<p>

I had felt very uncomfortable out in the wide open by myself.

Or more specifically, without Zoe.

I hadn't been gone long.

But I was glad I was back.

When I walked into the house, it smelled the same.

Looked the same.

And sounded the same.

Funny, I thought it might seem different after I had wandered off on my own.

I walked quietly into the parlor.

And she was still there.

Nan.

This time she was alone.

Perched on a couch with big headphones over her ears, a book in her lap.

Her eyes were dry now but I could see she had been upset.

I edged closer. She looked up and watched me with veiled interest.

I wavered but finally managed to speak.

"Hi."

_Remember me? I'm the crazy zombie boy that plays gin with Ms. Fiona. _

She removed the headphones and nodded.

"Yes, I remember you. You're better now."

I stared at her. How did she know?

"I can hear people's thoughts," she replied easily. Then she rolled her eyes in irritation. "Usually they yell them, especially in _this_ house."

_Did you know I killed the dog? I didn't mean to._

She smiled a little.

"Of course you didn't. It's not like you're Madison or anything."

I tried to hide my grin but I couldn't.

Then I showed her what I'd brought.

A handful of little white flowers with yellow middles.

Daisies.

I felt shy, offering her the flowers.

I hoped she didn't think I was flirting with her or being weird.

I just wanted her to feel better.

"Are those for me?" she asked, like she'd never got flowers before.

I nodded.

She stared at them for a long second. Then a big, bright smile spread over her face and she looked prettier, younger. Less sad.

"Thank you!"

I smiled as she reached for them and stroked them with careful fingers.

"I hope you feel better, Nan."

It felt like a dumb thing to say, but I couldn't think of anything else.

She grinned even bigger.

I stood there for a second longer then turned away to go upstairs.

As I was passing through the doorway, the funny little witch called out one more thing.

"And thank _you_ for not talking so _loud_!"

Whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>I found Zoe in her room, staring out the window.<p>

She looked around at me when I came in.

And smiled.

I smiled back.

And brought my hand out from behind my back.

She gasped a little, her pretty brown eyes lighting up even further.

A perfect red rose.

I had thought of it as I was cleaning up the card game.

I'd ventured out into the scary world I wasn't quite ready for.

I'd had to walked two whole blocks, fearing I'd get lost all the way.

I'd spent all my money on her rose (and Nan's daisies).

Just to see that light in Zoe's eyes.

But it fell away as Mad Madison suddenly appeared from the closet.

She looked at us and the offered rose.

Crossed her arms and glared.

_Uh-oh._

"You got one for _her_," she growled, "and nothing for _me_?"

I nodded dumbly.

And it was true.

"So you think her _rose_," she emphasized the word so nastily her meaning was painfully clear, "is sweeter than mine?"

_Hell yeah._

But I didn't say anything. Mad Madison usually clouded up my thoughts until I couldn't see past the anger and self-importance floating around her. It seemed easier to just remain quiet.

"He's just trying to be nice," Zoe countered.

Madison sneered, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I wouldn't want one anyway. I hate flowers. They smell like death and funerals."

She scowled at us as I slowly offered the rose to Zoe.

As it passed between us, something weird happened to it and the velvety red petals visibly greyed and wilted, shriveling up and turning dry.

Zoe's mouth dropped open a little and Madison laughed nastily.

"Aw, well, looks like zombie boy killed it anyway. Pity."

Zoe glared at Madison, clenching the dead flower in her fingers.

"You did that on purpose! You're such a brat!"

Madison cut her eyes away dismissively.

"Big baby."

Then she flounced out of the room, leaving us alone.

Zoe turned and saw my frown.

She reached a hand out and touched my face.

"Hey, it's okay. It's still beautiful, Kyle. I love it."

I nodded but my hopeful feelings were gone.

"She ruins everything," I said hollowly.

Zoe nodded in agreement.

"It's 'cause she's ruined on the inside."

I looked down and saw more red in her hand. She had clenched the rose stem so hard that a thorn had cut her.

I had forgotten to trim the thorns.

I was such an idiot.

"You're bleeding."

I took her hand as she looked down at her the drop of blood on her finger.

I slowly raised her hand to my lips and sucked the blood off.

"I shouldn't have made you bleed,' I said, kissing her knuckles. "I'm sorry."

She couldn't seem to look away from my mouth.

"It's . . . it's okay."

I smiled then and she smiled back.

"Kyle?"

I gazed deep into her brown eyes, enjoying the feel of being normal again.

"Yeah?"

She shrugged.

"What happened?"

I smiled.

Then I told her as best I could.

And when I was done, she hugged me.

It felt good.

And warm.

And alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Gracious Guest of "In the Drowning Pool", I hope you enjoyed this. I don't know if it's what you were looking for, but it's what came out of me.<strong>

**Thanks to brigid1318 for her input with this story. You're a sweetie! :)**

**Thanks to littlexkiller, brigid1318, and guest for your gracious reviews!**

**Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
